


In The Reeds

by Sinworks



Category: RWBY
Genre: I also have a thing for description porn because the world is fucking pretty, I think I'm funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinworks/pseuds/Sinworks
Summary: When you are in a new location and especially a potentially dangerous one, maybe the first thing you do shouldn't be to figure out the best places in them to have sex. Featuring: two idiots with plenty of balls but nary a braincell.
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 24





	1. Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gouchua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gouchua/gifts).



Neptune was, frankly, not having fun.

The sweltering sun was beating down on them, causing them to sweat profusely, soaking what few clothes they had on. The air was muggy and humid, to the extent you could just about feel the water in the air as you walked through it. The actual knee-deep water they stood in was full of mud and various creeping bugs that fled at each step. Mosquitoes were ruthless, relentless motherfuckers who needed to be wiped out and if they bit at Neptune one more time, he was going to inhale an entire can of Off spray.

It was worth it, though.

They were snake-hunting. For the longest period of time, Neptune had wondered how exactly Sun stayed afloat with no steady job, never seeming to have very much money but also never running out. Not once had he seen the guy ever fill out a job application. The answer, it turned out, dated back to before their friendship, and involved Sun’s partnership with Sage Ayana. Sage, who was native to these far-southern Mistral regions, was familiar with a seasonal problem referred to as “the Frog Fen Snake Den”. Anacondas and certain other breeds of constrictors had a regular population explosion, and naturally enjoyed the Frog Fen region for its wide, low marshes with plenty of sun, plenty of moisture, and plenty to eat. The problem was, they tended to decimate the local animal populations, and after that happened, they’d move further north into populated areas and eat someone’s kid.

Sage and Sun had, since the two of them were 16, made an annual visit to the Frog Fen and bagged dozens upon dozens of fat, wet serpents. The hourly pay wasn’t much—only 400 lien an hour—but for each snake you caught, you got an on-the-spot bonus. 2,500 lien was the minimum for any snake caught, and if the snake was particularly big, you got an extra 1,000 lien for each 100 pounds it scored above the average weight. There were also bonuses for any snake eggs located. This was just anaconda season—on the occasional explosion of smaller but more numerous _venomous_ snakes, he’d heard, the bagging cash was simply replaced with a much higher hourly wages. In any case, it was considered volunteer work, so no taxes on their pay at the end of the day, either.

It was a dangerous job, of course—snakes of normal size would be bad enough, but the marsh was an alarmingly good hiding place for massive coiled muscles with teeth that one would think would be highly visible. Though the anacondas weren’t venomous, they still had jaws full of sharp teeth and bit anything that cornered them. And while the snakes packed no toxins to worry about, plenty of the other animals and quite a few plants in the marsh did.

To top it all off, this was the worst region to be snake-hunting in. Not only were they hunting in the Sudor Mire, the hottest, muggiest, saltiest region of the Frog Fen, but there had recently been an oil spill here, explaining the strong smell of gasoline that hung over the place. Said oil spill was a huge contaminant and threatened all of the wildlife here, explaining why it was all the more urgent that snake hunters do their work.

Neptune, for one, was just slightly regretting his curiosity that led him to tag along on this matter. But only slightly, given what the tradeoffs were. He’d thought that working in a marsh would demand some ‘proper’ equipment and apparel, explaining why he had on scuba leggings and water shoes, but his top was covered with a simple sleeveless red undershirt that clung to him like a jealous lover. Sun and Sage were exemplary—neither one of them wore a shred of clothing besides torn, ripped denim shorts.

Neptune looked to his left. Far in the distance, he could see the intimidating figure of Sage reduced to a silhouette in the reeds. Scarlet was more visible, his red hair the only thing contrasting the full-body protective gear he’d encased himself in. Scarlet had a fear of snakes and had tagged along determined to overcome it. Then he looked forward, where the view was much better.

Sun’s broad back and shoulders hung a few feet in front of him. He was taking the lead, naturally, using a dowsing stick and talented toes to dig through the muddy waters and feel out any serpents. It was Neptune’s job to hold the supplies, kept in a large burlap bag, which did an excellent job of hiding the perpetual boner he’d been sporting and unable to get rid of since coming out here several hours ago, and by now had just sort of accepted as a reality. A thick, slick sheen of sweat clung to Sun just like it clung to Neptune, but in Sun’s case, the effect was much more attractive...in a frustrating way. Neptune saw him smack at a mosquito buzzing around him, successfully killing it.

“I really wish you’d brought a shirt, Sun.” Neptune said irritably.

“Why?” Sun called back, still looking forward. “Does me being all sweaty and shirtless turn you on?”

“I wouldn’t say it turns me on,” he answered, stepping over a floating tire, “it just doesn’t do a good job of turning me off.”

That was one way of putting it. The urge to lick a stripe up Sun’s back was stronger than ever. Not because he thought he’d enjoy the taste or anything, just… It was _Sun_. Muscles for _days_ , and all that perspiration did was highlight them.

“ _There_ you are.”

Sun sprang, too fast for the snake. It tried to slither away, but was caught, and then tried to whirl around and plunge its fangs into the faunus. Neither worked, and Sun then had the anaconda by the neck. He hoisted it up, revealing a truly massive body that thrashed about in the water. He pulled it over to the burlap sack, which Neptune opened, revealing a hundred or so smaller bags that could expand and be sealed around a snake even as big as the ones they were hunting. He took one out and opened it up, causing a hissing sound as tranquilizing fumes escaped while they hoisted coil after thick coil of the struggling beast into the bag. They dropped the head end of the snake in last, whereupon Neptune tightly shut the bag. The snake continued to thrash around inside for a bit, but was quickly rendered sleepy and docile by the tranquilizer payload. Once it stopped moving, they lowered it onto the water. Neptune popped the lock on the bag’s seal, which blinked blue. Each bag’s lock contained a gravity seal that reacted to the one at the collection site, causing it to gently float back on the marsh’s water. There, environmentalists would treat it if it was sick or malnourished, then release it back into the wild in a more suitable location. The inventions were really quite ingenius; the bags were very compact when undeployed, and floated on the water even with hundreds of pounds of snake sitting in them.

“How many is that now?” Sun asked.

Neptune put a hand up to the eye black on his right cheek, smudging a little more off to make yet another mark on his left forearm. “Fifty-one.”

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Sun said, grinning. “Like hell I’m losing to Sage this time.”

Strictly speaking, this was all Sun’s money. It probably wouldn’t have killed him to share it, but Neptune had a steady job, so it didn’t matter enough for him to ask for a cut. It was simply going to be Sun’s responsibility to treat the team for a few nights whenever they decided to go out for pizza and beer.

“Let’s finish up here.” Neptune said, wiping his brow of sweat with his un-marked arm. “There can’t be that many more snakes left out here, and we’re going to hit the oil spill soon.”

☀️☀️☀️

At last, Sun admitted defeat. After seven hours spent capturing fifty-six snakes, at least one of which was a monster that Sun said had to have weighed at least a thousand pounds all put together, and three caches of eggs, they were both exhausted and ready to head back to the tents for today with their work finished.

“I think we caught just about every snake there is to catch out here,” Neptune said, following Sun back across the marsh.

“Don’t be so sure. Between our two teams, we probably caught a hundred, maybe a hundred and ten snakes. When these things have a population burst, they swarm the Frog Fen in numbers up to the thousands. For every snake we caught today, two more heard us thrashing around and slithered off. Plus, we haven’t even gotten to the oil spill yet. There’ll be plenty more there. Let’s just hope other hunters don’t grab them all before we do.”

“How much do you think we made?” Neptune said, trying to do the math in his head. He failed pretty quickly, largely because it had been early morning and a long day’s work ago when he’d bothered to memorize the figures. And also because he wasn’t good at guessing weight.

“About a hundred and fifty thousand lien, give or take twenty thousand or so. That’s our usual figures.”

Neptune’s jaw dropped. A hundred and fifty thousand lien in a _day_? And they were supposed to do this for a _week_?

“Where is all of that money _going_ , Sun?” he said. “I don’t think I could spend that much if I tried.”

“About half of it goes back home to Dad and Papa,” Sun said. “The desert’s a harsh place. The other half goes to savings. And don’t look so shocked. That’s not a daily figure. The first hunt of the week is always the most lucrative. The last hunt usually wraps up with about five or six snakes caught. I think Sage’s total bring-home last year was about six hundred thousand. That’s not exactly average annual income on its own, and he keeps most of his put up. That, and you’re forgetting we aren’t the only hunters out here. There’s gonna be other people bagging some of those thousand or so snakes, too.”

“Oh...” he answered. That math was pretty sound. He hadn’t realized you could use this as a yearly salary. Felt kind of dumb to make him pay for pizza now.

Silence occupied the rest of their trek back through the marsh and towards the encampment. The sun was starting to set, and it wouldn’t be safe to hunt much longer anyway. The sunset was blazing across the horizon, though, and looking at it much more than made up for any absence of chatter. They were almost back to the tents when fireflies started to come out. Between that and the cicadas, Sudor Mire was at least beautiful enough to balance out how utterly aggravating it was. He’d have to ask Sun if, with a bit more preparation for the mosquitoes, they might be able to come out here and watch the sunset tomorrow.

The accommodations weren’t much—just a bunch of tents for the volunteer snake hunters, set up a good distance beyond the environmentalists’ jeeps. The distributors had and counted, and according to the numbers, they were very successful, raking in just over the one hundred and fifty thousand that Sun had guessed. Sun had gotten what he wanted in terms of catching the biggest number of snakes—fifty six to Sage’s fifty-three, whereupon Sage cursed and insisted Scarlet had slowed him down. However, he’d caught the biggest snake, a beastly coil that had weighed in at 1,087 lbs to Sun’s 1,004 lbs pinnacle. According to Sun, who quickly took the opportunity to make a dirty joke about Sage’s massive anaconda that made everyone present snicker, this was fairly standard—Sun was quicker and could catch more snakes, while Sage was stronger and could successfully wrestle the bigger ones into submission.

Once they were checked over for injuries, rashes, and bites, their cards were provided to put the money into, and they were allowed to go back to their tents for the night.

While he’d finally managed to tame himself inbetween the final catch and actually having to be present around other people, that didn’t mean Neptune didn’t still have sex on the brain. No sooner had he zipped their tent behind them than he had taken Sun be the shoulders and pulled him into a lip lock.

They fell onto each other, slipping and sliding and generally unable to keep any sort of grip on one another. It wasn’t like they were about to rip each other’s sparse clothing off yet, with neither of them at even half mast. It had just been all day since they’d kissed each other and they were making up for lost time. Sun ended up on his palms with Neptune in his lap while they made out.

“Mnn, hand me that bottle.”

Neptune looked away to where Sun was pointing and saw possibly the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on in his life: a bottle of itch gel for mosquito bites.

“Oh _hell_ yeah.”

He lunged for it, and was instantly squirting it out onto one palm.

“Hit me with that shit.”

Neptune was already squirting a liberal amount onto one palm, but he didn’t immediately use it. Rather, he used his free hand to push Sun onto the floor of the tent. That shine was still on him, highlighting every goddamn crease and crevice of that stupidly well-sculpted torso. Cords everywhere, v-lines sharper than steel…Neptune scooted back, taking position, and then leaned down. Opening his mouth and letting his tongue touch flesh, he dragged the wet muscle across Sun’s abdomen, dipping into each one on the way, and rising over his chest. A hand was almost immediately fisting into the hair on the back of his head, scratching it lightly and guiding him further. He moved to the right to suck a nipple into his mouth and bite it playfully before moving onward, licking his collarbone and neck, too, before ending in another kiss. Only then did he sit up and lay the hand holding the cool, wet gel over Sun.

He started with Sun’s upper chest and collar, and rubbed the gel from there into his shoulders, where most of the bites were concentrated. The faunus first shuddered, then sighed, closing his eyes. Neptune noticed he was sunburned. They’d applied sunblock every two hours, of course, but not even the most heavy-duty stuff provided to them kept them totally safe. And if Sun was showing burns, Neptune’s were probably worse. Oh well—the next few days were going to suck ass for their skin health.

For now, though, Sun was moaning in a low voice while Neptune coated his torso in the cream. His body was clearly reacting, and the taller man smirked to himself as he felt an erection growing underneath him. He felt the faunus grind upward into him, enjoying the feeling. He milked this for a minute or two, and then was forced to sacrifice his position.

“Turn over.”

Sun did as he was asked, rolling over onto his stomach. This was fine, too—Neptune might have been a bottom almost exclusively, but he still got a laugh out of Sun when he grinded on him right back, with the man beneath him clearly just as into this treatment as the one before. A louder moan and a muffled curse escaped him again when his boyfriend repeated the other lascivious action from before as well, dragging his tongue up the length of that broad back, following the curve of the spine until ending up at his jaw, where he placed a kiss.

He poured out more gel, and spread this over Sun’s back. The bites were worst up on the shoulder blades and the back of the neck, while the lower back had been spared mostly because Sun disrupted any petulant mosquitoes back there with his swishing tail. _At least in one case, it must be nice having one of those_ , he thought. Said tail flicked back and forth in an impatient kind of way while Neptune worked, spreading gel over all the bites he could find, going down the shoulders and arms.

“There, you’re all covered.” he said, finally leaning back and observing his handywork.

“Good. Already feeling better.” Sun said, sitting up and turning over. “Alright, shirt off—lemme do you."

Neptune peeled his soaked shirt off and leaned back in Sun’s lap, allowing Sun to perform the exact same treatment on him. It was cold, but it did feel good, and the places where he had bites ceased itching almost as soon as the gel hit them. Sun would lean forward every few moments and tease a kiss before pulling away, only for Neptune to lean up and capture his lips in a deep kiss yet again.

Bit by bit, and with much teasing between them, the two were fully treated of their bites, which left nothing else to distract them from each other. Once again, they found themselves entwined, and their lips almost glued together.

It didn’t last, as their pants were still clinging to them like saran wrap, and they did have to disentangle from one another to get them off. Neptune was just trying to get in a position where he could grind on Sun, but naked this time, when the faunus mumbled against his lips.

“Neptune...”

H e moaned in response, but something was off. Sun was trying to separate from him, not get closer. What was wrong? Was he leaning on him wrong?

“Neptune!” Sun complained, pushing him away, much to the man’s irritation.

“What?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re not _clean_. And we don’t have any showers out here. If you want to get off, you need—”

“ _Urrrrrgh_.” He didn’t wanna hear it. How could he have forgotten? “Don’t have one,” Neptune said. (He hated the word ‘enema’, so he never let Sun finish a sentence involving it.) “I didn’t think to bring it.”

“I don’t suppose you thought to bring a dildo or a fleshlight either, then?”

“Nope.” Neptune said, collapsing back onto his own pillow. “No lube, either. Are blowjobs still on the table?”

“I’d rather just have a handy right now if that’s cool with you. I’ll get up early tomorrow and head into a store and get some supplies. Tomorrow’s another day, after we’re done I can fuck you.”

“Fair enough, I guess.” Neptune said, shimmying over and wrapping a hand around Sun’s dick.

“And try not to moan too loud, you know Scarlet will hear and he hates that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

So they laid down next to each other, wrapping their arms around each other’s shoulders and using their free hands to stroke each other’s cocks. It took them a minute, but they were able to relax again and get into the flow.

This was how they had gotten together. The four men who made up this team were close, and casual. Mutual jerk-off sessions had been going on since they had first started living together; it was just something they felt comfortable doing, and it had never really been a truly sexual experience so much as a favor between friends. ‘Bros’, if you will. Nothing to do with romance. Of course, Sun had _made_ it about romance when, after his first mutual with Neptune, he’d decided to lean over his teammate and kiss him on the lips for five straight minutes.

“ _Augh_ … _that’s it, baby, work it just like that…_ ”

So even if Scarlet did hear them moaning, his only issue with it would be how loud they were about it. Scarlet got his share of handjobs, too. The difference was, full-on sexual contact was still supposed to stay a private thing; that was fine with the two of them. It didn’t stop them from going beyond other conventional bounds, however; they were no strangers to sex in odd places. A tent in a bog was hardly the weirdest, and Neptune only wished he hadn’t forgotten vital pieces of equipment so they could get the ball really rolling.

“ _Fuck, that’s it...faster, a little faster…_ ”

Sun came first, covering his abdomen with white ropes. This caused Neptune’s orgasm to lag behind a little bit, as Sun’s pace slowed while he recovered from his own. After the blond man had finished getting his breath back, the blue-haired one got a surprise when he stopped the handjob. In place, he rolled over, leaning over Neptune’s waist, and went down on him with no hesitation.

“ _Oh shit, Sun…_ ”

Sun was an expert at giving oral. Neptune’s hand was immediately on the back of his head, guiding him up and down as if he needed it, but he didn’t. His tongue lavished the underside of Neptune’s cock, and he swallowed the whole length like it was nothing, nose buried in blue fuzz and chin touching his sac. Having been pent-up all day, it was a matter of seconds, not minutes, before he came, spilling down Sun’s throat.

Pulling off his cock with a small  _pop!_ , Sun rolled back over beside him.  And for a few minutes, they drifted.

🌑🌑🌑

“Hey, Sun.” Neptune said, nudging his boyfriend.

“Mmn?”

Sun hadn’t been sleeping, and Neptune didn’t blame him. It was going to take them a while to fall out with all of the cicada song ringing out. Not to mention how bright it was outside—did the environmentalist team have some light stands on out there?

“Did you see the marsh when we were walking back today?”

“Uhh, yeah? It didn’t just disappear—”

“No! I mean, did you see how it looked?”

“What about it?”

“I mean, it looked gorgeous!” he said impatiently. “I haven’t seen a view like that in ages. A sunset on the horizon, fireflies everywhere—it was beautiful.”

“Now that you mention it, it kind of is.” Sun agreed. “I guess I’m used to it ‘cuz I go here every year. It’s definitely one of the sweeter views out there.”

“Do you think you could take me out here tomorrow evening? If we finish the snake roundup in time, I mean?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I really wanna get some pictures, so we can hurry back here and change and then head out again.” Neptune said, starting to get excited.

“Heh, yeah, pictures. That’s _all_ you want.” Sun said playfully, and Neptune felt him smack him lightly on the side.

“Shut up, horndog.” he said, returning with a playful punch to his arm. Though, he wasn’t wrong. He was only capable of enduring a sweaty almost-naked Sun for so long before he had to take advantage of it. So yeah, he wouldn’t say no to some naughty activities in the reeds.

“Although,” the faunus answered, as though he’d just remembered something, “if you wanna get pictures of something nice, you should just go outside the tent now.”

“Hmm?” he responded. “Why’s that?”

“The sky, dumbass.” Sun told him. “It’s super clear out here where there’s no light pollution, you can see millions of stars here every night. Pretty sure it’s a full moon, too.”

“Wait, what?” Neptune said, sitting up on his palms. “How do you know it’s a full moon?”

“Uh, this?” Sun answered, waving his hand in the air above his head. “Look outside. All that light’s a sure full moon.”

The newbie grabbed his Scroll, then slid out from under the blanket they were sharing. Unzipping the tent door, he crawled out, crouching on his haunches, and stood up outside to cool night air. Sun hadn’t been wrong—all that light wasn’t some obnoxious electrical appliance. It was just the light of the moon. Up in the sky, it glowed like a brilliant mini-sun, a powerful white light making the whole marsh visible far better than any street lamp could. In an instant, Neptune was fiddling with the camera controls, getting picture after picture after picture. He hadn’t been wrong about the sky, either—it was a deep blue and chock full of stars, with dark clouds spattered across the sky like paint. There was purple and pink here and there, even though it was the dead of night.

Camera clicking away, he ignored summons by Sun to return inside and stop letting the gnats in. He kept taking pictures, until he was finally yelled at to get back inside or Sun was going to steal the blankets and use up all the bug spray. Reluctantly, he went back into the tent, getting one last look at things before zipping it up.

“Man, fuck snakes, but this is awesome.” Neptune said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use a U.S. dollar-to-lien exchange of 1 to 50. This is purely conjectural as there’s no real established rate. If Sun and Neptune caught 56 snakes total, and most—say, 52—reach the standard 2,500-lien mark (500 lbs, average weight for anacondas), that totals to 130,000. Adjusting for outliers in especially heavy snakes, I gave them 2 snakes of 600 lbs (so 2 x 3,500 for 7,000), 1 snake of 700 lbs (so, 4,500), and the one incredibly large snake that got to be over 1,000 lbs (which cashed in for 7,500 lien). Altogether, the outliers add 19,000 for a total of 149,000, and adding on the hourly salary of 2,800 for a 7-hour day, you get 151,800 lien, or a rough 150k. 150k after the exchange rate equals just $3,000.
> 
> If you generously assume that you could catch that many snakes every day over a five-day hunting period, you’d get $15,000, or the average annual salary of a full-time minimum-wage worker in the U.S. Account for diminishing returns, and Sun can expect about $10,000 total if he’s a really good hunter, so he’s still not breaking even for the year. Half of that going to his dads in Vacuo, and it’s quite reasonable that he’d stay poor if this was his only consistent source of income. That said, Sun is still very good at managing money (and is also a shameless opportunist and thief), so he rarely ever has to deal with a serious financial crisis.


	2. Slick

Neptune woke to the sound of frogs croaking.

Not a single frog, or a few frogs. This was clearly hundreds of frogs, all chorusing a cacophanous din of croaking. Instead of trailing off, it continued incessantly, up to and over the time he spent getting ready for the day’s anaconda hunt. Neptune suddenly understood the name of the region.

“Why the hell do they do that?” he said, annoyed as he was handed a large umbrella to share with Sun.

“They all start croaking when it’s about to rain. They’re not very good at predicting the weather, though, so you can’t really use ‘em as a forecast. See? It’s already drizzling.”

Neptune, though still very annoyed, figured that he probably couldn’t blame the frogs for that much. True, there was a haze of dark stratus clouds on the horizon getting steadily closer, but if there was some atmospheric change to foretell of rain, he couldn’t detect it. It felt exactly as obnoxiously hot and humid now as it had yesterday.

Neptune had dressed more appropriately for the occasion today. Sun might still be donning little more than shorts and letting the wind kiss his skin, but Neptune was now in full scuba skin-tights. Was he going to feel even sweatier than he had before? Probably. But this way, he could give a giant middle finger to the mosquitoes as they fought to get their aggravating little needle suckers through his protective suit. He put mosquito repellant on anyway, and made sure to pat down Sun to make sure his cargo shorts were double-stuffed with as much repellant and sunblock and gauze as he could get away with carrying. After that, it was a bag full of floater sacks and a dowsing rod, and they were off.

💧💧💧

Today was turning out to be even worse than yesterday.

They were now going through the oil spill. Unable to see through the thick grass and the greasy rainbow patterns of oil floating on the surface of the water, they couldn’t see what they were looking for and often missed several anacondas until they were right on top of them. Worse still, the snakes were somehow even slipperier than ever before, and it was a chore to get them into their floaters. Progress was slow, much slower than before.

Of course, this was mostly a problem on Sun’s end. Neptune imagined that wading through waist-high water topped with a thick oil slick was probably a pretty sticky, gross, and unpleasant situation, but he didn’t have to deal with it, being in full scuba gear and all. It was also raining.

Not storming, mind, just a mild but persistent rain as the stubborn sky double-layered itself with gray clouds. Given their current location, one would think rain might cool things off a bit, but it really didn’t help much. The change, for what of it Neptune could feel, was ultimately too minute to be noticed. It just made him annoyed that he’d loaded the two of them up with mosquito repellent for nothing today.

Still, the oil spill and the weather had their upsides. He had thought it couldn’t get better than a shirtless Sun soaked in a sheen of sweat? Well, it did. He now looked like a mechanic that spent his days hanging out at an auto shop and getting axle grease all over himself. Thrashing around in an oil slick with a bunch of snakes had the side-effect of covering him in the stuff, covering his bare skin and even his hair with it, in a way that would make any woman go screaming for the hills. Then the rain came down on him just to smudge it all up like a watercolor in the shape of a person. Neptune liked the look, he liked it a lot.

The hunt simply wasn’t that successful, though. After three hours yesterday, they’d caught more than twenty snakes. By the same time interval today, they had seven. Sage and Scarlet were around here somwhere, probably dealing with the other end of the spill, but he doubted they were having much more luck. Sun had made wrestling anacondas look easy yesterday; now more often than not Neptune was simply forced to put a floater bag back in the burlap sack.

At the seven hour mark, the sky was starting to go a dull pink behind the sheet of cloud cover. The rain had not let up all day, and Neptune was afraid it wouldn’t in time for the sunset. They were at nineteen snakes bagged; Sun was determined to catch a last one before going back, though. Neptune sighed, wiping his brow, and followed him around. It would’ve taken them ten seconds elsewhere to find a snake. Now, it was taking them ten minutes. Sun’s foot finally identified a huge snake beneath the water just as it was slithering away. The faunus dived, tackling the beast, and Neptune was amazed he didn’t somehow get bitten. After much thrashing around and squirming, he finally managed to get a good grip on the serpent, landing the hook of his dowsing rod between its jaws and pulling back. He lifted it up one-handed, and with the other hand, grabbed a coil. A floater bag was opened up, spritzing the angry snake right in the face as it was dumped bit by bit into the bag, which was then sealed up and sent drifting off.

“We done now?” he asked, pulling the burlap sack over his shoulder. The area was finally starting to cool off a bit after being deprived of steady sunlight all day, but the humidity was still extreme, and he wanted to go back.

“Yeah.” Sun answered, throwing his dowsing rod over both his shoulders. “C’mon, let’s go get this shit hosed offa me and towel off.”

Sounded like a plan to him.

Health checks on the snakes were taking a lot longer today, still going on by the time they got back and nowhere near done. Everyone was concerned about the effects of the oil on the snakes; several of them seemed to be sick, and the ones that weren’t sick were definitely more sluggish than they should be after coming out from their tranquilizer hazes. But they got their numbers checked and got their money from the distributors—Sage and Scarlet weren’t back yet, probably not ready to admit defeat just yet.

Once Sun, freshly clean, had hung up his shorts to dry and changed, he’d ushered Neptune into the tent only long enough to do the same. He’d all but forgotten, until reminded, that he’d wanted to go exploring the marsh at sunset and get some good pictures. This time, however, after peeling himself out of his disgusting wetsuit, he opted more for Sun’s line of thinking, letting the only thing on his body be a pair of loose jeans. They covered themselves in sunburn treatment, then re-applied mosquito repellent just in case they decided to bother them en masse again. And then, they were off.

Sun didn’t seem to have any sort of direction in mind, but Neptune figured he must have, given that he knew this area pretty well. The rain was starting to pick up in a last-ditch attempt at a flash flood, and the frogs were still singing, as they had been for eight straight hours. They walked, and walked, and Neptune was disappointed to find that the sky was vibrant and orange, but still too hidden by clouds to really enjoy a sunset. Not only was it still raining, but the frogs were still singing.

It eventually turned out that they were headed to a set of low hills. With the area being as flat as it was, they were pretty much barely noticeable, and yet the water didn’t make it to more than a couple inches above the thick mud. They were quite a few rocks here, soft stones that rose out of the water. The marsh’s water level had risen with the rain so much that he hadn’t realized he was even on a hill until it occurred to him that his calves were drip-drying. Looking around, he couldn’t see the oil spill, or the environmentalists’ encampment, or any floater bags. Were they at the edge of the marshland? And why did he hear running water?

“We’re here.”

Neptune approached Sun, and when he looked past some of the rocks, he realized that they were standing on the edge of a small creek.

“What is this?”

“It’s a brook coming up from underwater. A quake in this region a few years back pulled some of the ground up and sent one of the tributaries up north into a channel. It goes into the ground somewhere else, and comes out here.” Sun said.

 _Wow…_ he thought. _Sun’s appreciation for nature is incredible…_

“And more importantly,” Sun followed up, crouching down over the babbling creek, “it’s a source of clean water.”

“ _Pftheh!_ ”

Neptune spat out a bit of water that was...squirted at him? He looked over and realized what Sun had pulled out of a pocket of his.

“Got it this morning, just like I promised. Go ahead and get busy, I’m gonna wander around until you call me back.”

** 💧💧💧 **

“M’all done.”

Neptune finally felt clean enough that he could summon Sun back. His jeans and the...materials, lay atop a nearby rock, while he was resting against a smaller one.

“Nice!”

Neptune jumped out of his skin. Sun’s voice had come from right behind him, and he turned and saw the faunus standing up from behind the rock he’d been using as a prop to lean onto while...cleaning. He was naked, though where he had put his cargo shorts was a mystery.

“You’re an ass!”

“Relax, I was looking away the whole time.” Sun said, easily catching the enema bottle Neptune threw at his head as punishment. Laughing, he retaliated by lightly flicking his tail through the mud again, splattering Neptune with it.

“Ptheh! Asshole—c’mere!”

Neptune spat out a bit of muddy water that had gotten into his mouth. He brought his foot up, kicking mud right into Sun’s face just as he turned around, and—!

“…”

Neptune bit his lip to keep from laughing. It hadn’t been just mud—that poor frog! Projected by his foot, there was now a fat green frog hanging out of Sun’s mouth, legs dangling and flailing pathetically. For a beat, Sun’s eyes said very clearly ‘ _man, you’re_ _so_ _going to pay for this_ ’, before he spat the frog out and it hopped away.

“ _Aagh!_ ”

Neptune was tackled off his feet. He landed with a splash of water and mud on his back, Sun pinning him, and then they were sliding. He tried to roll them over, getting his boyfriend underneath him, but Sun was both a lot stronger than him and had an extra limb to get an edge with. The two of them rolled and kicked around, dodging rocks while trying to land handfuls of mud into each other’s faces. Somehow, they were laughing, and then somehow, they were kissing.

“You—you…”

A hand came down on Neptune’s ass, squeezing, and he could only laugh more and kiss Sun again. He liked this…it felt like they were back in their dorms, playing those wrestling games that only one of them ever won, unless you counted the grinding and the eventual sexual turn of events as a win—and he definitely did.

Their boners came easily, what with all the sliding and grappling. Sun kept him pinned, and ended up between his legs, and they enjoyed what came next. Sliding his hands up Neptune’s chest, Sun murmured against his mouth, “…Ready?”

“Mm-hm.” came his muffled answer.

He spread his legs, and Sun took position, holding him by his ankles and easing his way in. Neptune groaned, feeling the head slide into his entrance and the rest following inch by inch. He’d been needing some good anal for a while, and the faunus knew exactly how to give it to him. In the short seconds between when he bottomed out and when he started moving, the two of them took the time to adjust and get used to the position.

The rain felt nice. It was cool, but not cold. It dripped down in little streams from Sun’s wet hair onto Neptune’s neck and chest.

And then Sun started to move.

Neptune threw his head back, completely uncaring that he was getting his precious blue hair filthy, and moaned. It started out gentle and slow, as it always did because his man knew he liked it that way. Once he had established his pace, he took his hands off of Neptune’s ankles and let them fall around his waist, and instead gripped his shoulders tightly. Neptune slung his own arms around Sun’s shoulders as well, pulling him down for another kiss. Braced properly, Sun began to fuck him, back and forth, picking up the pace until he was pistoning in and out of Neptune’s ass. They moaned freely, almost yelled, content that over the sound of the rain, the incessant singing of the frogs, and the amount of distance between them and anyone else, they wouldn’t be heard. 

“ _Aaugh…_ ”

“ _Come on, baby…_ ”

Sun’s dick felt amazing inside him. The speed picked up, and when Neptune tried to lean up on his palms to get another kiss in, he was pushed back down into the wet ground. Giving up on that matter, Neptune started to jack himself off, wrapping his hand around his cock and pulling on it at the same pace.

Much as he liked this, something was off. There was a sensation at his back…was something moving under him? No, it didn’t feel like it. Rather, with every thrust from Sun, their position changed just slightly… Neptune hesitantly removed one hand from his dick, and used it to brace against the ground, but it was slick and wet. He tried to focus on the pleasure, but he was getting distracted. The burning heat inside him starting its journey was having to share space in his brain with the very strange coldness on his back. They were definitely moving.

“Sun—Sun, hang on a second—”

He took his hand away from the ground to take Sun by the shoulder, tried to lean up to get his attention, but both of these turned out to be mistakes. There was a slide backward of about a foot, and Sun, who hadn’t been paying attention, finally noticed. He tried to get up and adjust, removing his cock from Neptune’s ass and drawing a needy whine from the man, and took him by the arm to help him. But the ground came out from underneath them, and then they were moving very fast.

“Woah, woah—”

Neptune clung tightly, the two of them flat against each other as they slid down the hill, water spraying on either side of them. Neptune ended up with his head under the water as they came to a stop, and came up sputtering and coughing. A frog was spat out.

The two of them recuperated for a moment, only for the inevitable to start happening. The slide downhill had been sudden and fast, and over before it could really cause any harm. They started laughing their asses off.

The positions needed work, now that there was a lot more water involved than mud, but they got back into business very quickly. Sun was a jerk and abandoned the fast-paced pistoning for something Neptune really liked, which was a wide roll of his hips, angling himself just right so as to hit the spot perfectly and make him lose his mind in pleasure. The little disruption was quickly forgotten as Neptune got fucked perfectly, his prostate getting an easy-going massage until the heat inside him started to build again, following a trail right down to his dick until he finally came.

“ _Hehe._ ”

“ _Shut up._ ”

Breathing heavily, Neptune relaxed for a minute, and then motioned for Sun to move. They rolled over in the water, Sun up on his palms to keep himself above the surface while Neptune started to ride. He bounced up and down, trying to pleasure his lover to the same point, make him lose himself and spill inside him…

“ _Nngh…_ ”

They were moving…

“ _Aaugh…_ ”

They were moaning…

“ _ **A**_ _ **aa**_ _ **agh!**_ ”

Neptune was thrown to the ground, landing on an elbow, absolutely in shock. Why was Sun yelling?! Had he stepped on something? But the thrashing in the water around him told them that it was much worse than stepping on a poisonous plant.

“Get off! _Get off!_ ”

Neptune slid off of Sun’s shaft, praying the sudden intrusion hadn’t broken the damn thing, and hopped up, collecting himself. Sun was trying to pry a large anaconda’s teeth out of his calf. The snake was throwing and whipping its curls around in the water, trying to wrap around the faunus’ body.

“Holy shit—Sun, what do I—?”

“Grab the coils! Get them off me!”

Neptune did as he was asked, prying the snake away from his limbs and vital areas. It wasn’t easy; Sun had handled the snakes during their hunts, and this was a very strong animal that was very agitated.

“We haven’t got any floater bags!”

“Don’t worry about it! Aangh—”

Neptune watched as, bit by bit while holding the snake’s jaws tightly, Sun dragged the beast’s teeth out of his flesh, pulling it upward to get the backwards-curving teeth out, and leaving him bleeding badly. The snake’s maw remained stretched open, waiting to snap closed on something else. With his tail, Sun was feeling around in the water around them, and found his jeans.

“Drop the snake for now. Quick, get me the gauze out of my pocket. Damn it, I wish you’d brought socks.”

“What do socks have to do with—?”

“Gauze, Nep!”

Neptune obeyed, looking around before remembering they weren’t in the same place they’d disrobed. Hurrying and half-tripping every few steps, he rushed up the low hill, squelching around in the mud while searching the field of rocks next to the creek. Finding the pants he was looking for, he started fishing through Sun’s cargo shorts and found a roll of medical gauze in a ziplock bag. Good, that meant it wasn’t waterlogged and useless. _Nice job accounting for any possibilities, Sun_. Sliding back down the hill and covering himself in mud yet again, he returned to the site, dodging roiling coils and a flailing tail and hurrying up to his boyfriend with the tape outstretched. He quickly wound it around Sun’s leg, tying it tightly and watching it soak through with red. Once he’d bound it stiffly enough, he propped it up, and they worked together to try and hold the snake still.

“I uh, I guess this is another one for our catch?”

“Shut up—how are we going to get our clothes back on without losing this thing in the water?”

Oh, yeah, _that_. Neptune had no answer.

“...This was a terrible idea.” he commented.

“Yeah...” Sun sighed, “Yeah, it was. But I’m not letting go of extra money, especially not now that it’s interrupted my sex and opened up my leg.”

The two of them were silent for a minute, trying to think over the sounds of rain, frogs, and an angry murder snake that had caught them with their pants down.

“Fuck it, let’s just go naked.” Sun said.

💧💧💧

They had decided to adjust the situation by using their clothes as bindings. Having used up most of Sun’s gauze on his leg, they had slipped the snake head-first through one of the pant legs of Neptune’s jeans, making a tight enough fit that the other leg could be stuffed inbetween the snake’s jaws and pulled tight, giving it something to chew on without making it a danger if it broke out of one of their grips. As for Sun’s cargo shorts, those were hap-hazardly wound around his already gauzed-up leg injury, to keep saltwater and bacteria from penetrating the thin fabric as they waded back to camp.

Their reasoning for all of this was that if Neptune were to carry Sun back home, they wouldn’t also be able to carry the anaconda, so they had to take a chance and let Sun limp while they both bore the weight of the snake on their shoulders.

So now they were doing exactly that, going slowly back across the marsh to their camp, Sun wincing with each step. But at least no one would have to know that they’d ever tried to fuck in the Sudor Mire and gotten harassed by a man-eating snake for it.

“They’re gonna be taking the piss out of us forever over this.” Neptune complained. “God, we’re idiots.”

“Just play along, it’ll all go well. Besides, we’re getting paid.”

It took a longer time than he would’ve liked to get back to camp. While they were no strangers by now to wrestling angry snakes, they usually didn’t have to carry it for a distance of some miles. And this snake _stayed_ angry the entire way—they had to stop several times to adjust the pant leg in its mouth when it got too loose, to keep it from discarding it and going for the faunus’ neck instead. Poor Sun seemed like the journey was really killing him.

“Next time,” Sun panted, “just remember to bring some sex toys and lube.”

“You think we’ll get a bonus for catching it without any floater bags?”

“No. If anything we might get fined for improper care. Hopefully they’ve still got a tank set up for this one.”

“I think the rain’s letting up, at least.”

That much was true. It was still going by the time they called out Sage, Scarlet, and the environmentalist team to help with the snake, to much ogling and scolding, but by then it had finally calmed down to a light drizzle. No change in the frog song, though.

“Were you trying to wrestle an anaconda again?” Sage asked, flabbergasting Neptune with this sensationalist guess at why they were naked.

“Wait, ‘again’? You mean you’ve done something like that _before_?” he asked.

“He’s leaving out the part where he _also_ tried wrestling an anaconda on his first hunt.” Sun said bitterly. “Somehow he always forgets that when he tells that story. But yeah, that happened on mine. My first, I mean. Let’s just say I have a lot of dumb ideas—”

“Yeah, I’ll say.” Scarlet said, poking him in the head.

“—but the difference is, I won this time, right? I totally won this time. And Neptune helped.”

“Yeah…yeah, I helped.” he said sheepishly.

“I wondered why the two of you snuck off alone before we got here.” Sage responded.

The anaconda was tranquilized and sent off for treatment, and Sun’s leg was properly disinfected and tended to. They were hurried back to their tent with a lot of last-minute scolding, and told not to leave it again tonight, especially this late.

“Man, it’s a shame you didn’t get to get any of the pictures you wanted.” Sun told him, stretching out over his sleeping back and a blanket.

“Eh, there’s always tomorrow. That is, if those fucking frogs will be quiet enough to let me sleep.”

“Well, if you can’t sleep, we could always get up to something…”

“Sun!” Neptune said, punching him on the shoulder, “that better be a joke! We are not fucking with your leg like that!”

“It was _bitten_ , not _broken_.” Sun protested, throwing one of their pillows at him. “And blowjobs are a safe, fun, easy way to relieve tension.”

“You think safe, fun, easy ways to relieve tension involve wrestling giant snakes, apparently.” Neptune said, while still scooting over and crouching next to Sun’s waist.

“You’d better start thinking snake-wrestling is fun, too, Neptune.” Sun said cheerfully as he held his boyfriend by the back of the head while he went down. “After all, it’s what you’ll be doing all day tomorrow, given my leg is like this—and you needed to learn the ropes anyway.”

Neptune groaned, and Sun laughed.


End file.
